Speedsters, Guns, and Pain Hazed Talking
by crazyflashfan
Summary: Sequel to Speedsters DON'T Get Sick. Wally-centric. Flash tries to stop a bank robbery, but things don't go as planned. Luckily, Clark is there. and Wally may say some things he didn't mean to while loopy with pain. NO SLASH. don't need to read SDGS first.


**AN Decided to start a series. please give me names! i'll post one of the main-non-one-shot storys too, to help. its mostly Wally-Centric. I AM ACCEPTING REQUESTS! AND I NEED AN EVIL OC! so...yeah. **

Usually, getting hit by a bullet would heal fast and he'd be fine. Then again, Wally was never shot in the knee cap before.

The fight in itself was odd. Wally didn't have to deal with a lot of bank robbers with simple pistols. He took out the two easily, but noticed something was off. Everyone was still shaking and on the ground. For a speedster, the realization hit a little too slow. Ironically, so did the bullet.

The next thing Wally knew, he was on the ground, clutching his knee in agony.

Not only has he never been shot in the knee before, he's never actually been shot. It may seem odd, but it was true. Captain Cold had freeze guns, no actual bullets. Captain Boomerang had, well, boomerangs. Trickster had dangerous toys and Mirror Master had mirrors. None of his villains had pistols, or shotguns, or anything like that. The minor thugs and bad guys were hard to come by, seeing Central to be a peaceful town, more or less. None of them that actually had guns, had enough time or courage to let off a shot. So, in short, the pain was new and unbearable. As Wally clutched his gushing knee, he distinctively heard Supes talking. Unsure if he was imagining from the pain or not, he let himself sink into the dark abyss of unconsciousness and into a fitful, painful sleep. If you would call it that.

* * *

Clark Kent was in Central City on a job. He was to interview the mayor on his views of the Flash, and, as a bonus, interview some random citizens. It didn't surprise him that every single resident loved Flash. Well, almost everyone. Clark winced when he remembered the man's crude language when referring to Flash. The bank teller was ruthless, even as he gained disdainful looks from passersby. To the teller, Flash was a _bleeping_ mischief, running around as if he owned the bleeping city. He said that Flash can go _bleep_ himself and stop _bleeping_ up all the time. Clark had to bite his tongue to stop from say somethings he'd regret.

He was making a pit stop in the bank's men's room when it happened. Gun shots rang out and shouts to get down on the ground were heard. Clark frowned, ready to go out, busting the Superman look. He even had some buttons undone and part of the S showing. Then, Flash came in.

"Whoa, a bank robbery at lunchtime? Now, that isn't right guys! I was halfway through my twelfth chilli dog!" Clark could hear Wally as Flash say. Unfortunately, the men's room was right next to that tellers stall.

"Only thinking of his stomach, that annoying brat." The teller scoffed, quietly. Clark rolled his eyes. A gun shot made him jump in surprise and worry.

"That wasn't nice." Flash tsked. Clark heard shouts of pain and knew two were down. But, he remembered hearing a third voice...

Flash cried out in pain and that was it for Clark. He rammed through the wall in the bathroom to outside, then punched a whole to fly into the bank as if he's never been there. His eyes located Wally, who was on the ground, clutching his knee. Anger flared in Superman's eyes as he looked at the shooter. The man was lankey and shaking. It was obvious he never shot a man in his life. The combined anger of the tellers bad mouthing and Wally getting shot filled him. Clark glared at the shooter, making the man wish it was his heat vision. The man squealed, possibly soiling his pants, and ran to the door...only to run into a cop. Superman flew down to Flash. Noting his unconscious state, Superman frowned in worry. He touched his ear piece as he gently picked up Flash bridal style.

"Superman and Flash to Watch Tower. Make it quick, Flash is injured and unconscious." Superman spoke, serious.

* * *

Wally groaned awake, the pain in his knee intensified. It felt as if someone was re-breaking it and trying to brace it. _Oh, wait_, Wally thought, eyes opening. That was happening.

"If we don't set his knee in the next few seconds, we'll have to re-break it again." A surgeon said, quickly. The other two nodded.

_Again._ How many times had they done it?

Wally forced back a scream as they failed to set his knee again. They weren't fast enough.

"Stay with us, Wally." Shay'era's concerned green eyes looked down at him and he realized the whole team was there. Moral support, maybe. "The pain killers wore off and they don't have anything stronger at hand."

Wally gave a sharp intake of breath, gripping Diana's hand with a strength that would make Supes jealous. He hadn't noticed she was holding his hand. They had just broke his knee cap to set it again.

"How many times are you going to do that?" Batman growled. Wally gave a breathless laugh.

"Bet'cha you threatened 'em to get in." Wally said, his voice slurring some. Then, the moment was gone and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He let loose a little cry, that sounded pitiful to his own ears.

"There, it's set. In five to ten hours, he'll be up and running again." One of the surgeons said. Wally frowned in pain. "He'll be in quite a bit of pain the whole time. We don't have the pain killers he needs, and neither does any hospital nearby."

"Is he stable enough to be transported?" J'ohn asked, stoically. Wally winced at another wave of pain.

* * *

A few hours later, Clark sat next to Wally's bed. They had moved him to his room in the Watch Tower. Wally had fallen into another restless sleep. His short red hair was sticking to his forehead and his face was screwed up in pain. Clark flinched at the pain induced nightmares Wally must be having._ If he had acted faster, if he had been there before the bullet... _

"It isn't your fault." Clark didn't even jump at the sound. He was used to Batman's appearing acts.

"If I had been there before he was shot, this wouldn't..."

"You don't know that." Bruce said, sitting next to him. "Wally would tell you himself if he was awake."

"Wally doesn't blame anyone for anything." Clark pointed out. It was true. He's always taken the fall for his own mistakes.

"Not true." Wally said with a groan. This time, Clark was startled.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. Wally seemed confused, his blue eyes glazed with pain. "Nuthing. Jus' somethin' that happen long time ago."

Wally's voice was slurred. His eyes slowly closed. Clark knew that Wally had been half awake and didn't know what he was saying. Clark got up to leave. He need to eat and switch John.

"Da' mean." Wally mumbled, moving to his side. Clark froze. Wally didn't say anymore and Clark swore to ask Wally later. He knew that Wally hadn't meant for him to hear, and he only did because of his super hearing.

* * *

Wally's pain slowly ebbed. He woke up and was only slightly hurting. Mostly his stomach. He was starving. He got out of bed and tested his leg. It barely even hurt and Wally grinned. He sped to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" Wally said, happily. "What'd I miss?"


End file.
